OC's needed for Story
by QueenOfChocolateWinx
Summary: I Need OC's for a story, come here to submit!
1. Chapter 1

**So, Hey guys, Winxie is setting up ANOTHER story, but I don't wanna create all the OC's, can you guys help me? The clans are the original four clans. But the main clan is Thunderclan FYI. I need 1 leader, 1 dep, 1 Med cat, 14 warriors, 5 other apprentices (one's main character) 3 queens (One expecting, two with kits) and 1 elder.**

**Name:**

**Clan:**

**Looks:**

**Personality:**

**Extra:**

**Family:**

**History:**

**Anything else?**

**Enjoy submitting?**

**STORY CONTACT!**

Once two cats called Redflower and Stormpetal hated each other.

They fought in a war.

They both died.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the OC's, but I will need more for the other clans, but here are The Allegiances so far! But, since I didn't get a deputy yet, I had to make one of the warriors deputy, TysonBR14, I have made Darkfur deputy, okay? I still need a few more cats though! The other clans aren't as important, so I won't do the allegiances for them in the story or here, but they will be in, okay?**

**Thunderclan:**

**Leader: **Dovestar - Dappled, pale gray she-cat with white paws and light blue eyes.

**Deputy: **Darkfur - Jet black tom. His left eye is blue and his right eye is green _Apprentice Cloudypaw_

**Med cat: **(Needed)

**Warriors:** Sandfur - scrawny, sand-coloured tom with green eyes. (Formerly a loner called Cupcake)

Finchfeather - Small, pretty pale brown tabby she-cat with black ears and tail-tip. Green eyes. _Apprentice, Dapplepaw_

Mudtail - Large dark brown tom with thick black stripes and blue eyes.

Pouncetail - Large white tom with grey tabby spots and blue eyes. _Apprentice Silverpaw_

Splashwing - Small white she-cat with brown and grey tabby spots. Green eyes. _Apprentice Hollypaw_

Puddlefall - Large pale grey tom with green eyes.

Nightsky - Sky black Tom with white tail tip and paws. He has piercing icy blue eyes

Hollyfur - Black she cat with green eyes

Shrewheart - Light brown tabby tom

Tinyleap - Light ginger tom with dark ginger paws

Fernfeather - Light brown tabby tom with sky blue eyes and white paws

Stormfire - White she-cat with dark grey tabby patches and amber eyes

Sunclaw - golden tabby tom _Apprentice Eaglepaw_

Lionpelt - golden brown tabby tom _Apprentice Brightpaw_

Duskfang - pale brown tom with darker muzzle _Apprentice Sparrowpaw_

Blacknose - Jet black with yellow green eyes _Apprentice Whitepaw_

**Apprentices:**

Silverpaw - Silvery white with white muzzle and blue eyes (dapplepaw's sister)

Dapplepaw - Silver she-cat with grey leopard spots and pale swirls around her body and ocean blue eyes

Cloudypaw - fluffy, white she-cat with dark gray patches and gray eyes

Eaglepaw - large, broad-shouldered, sleek dark brown tom with a cream belly and amber eyes

Hollypaw - small pale brown she-cat with darker dapples, a white stomach, and green eyes

Sparrowpaw - lean dark brown tabby tom with yellow eyes and long legs

Brightpaw - White and black she-cat

Whitepaw - a white tom with one lone black ear.

**Queens: **Dovelight - a pure white she-cat with blue (kits are Cloudkit, Mudkit and Weedkit, mate is Shrewheart)

**Kits: **Cloudkit - white she-kit

Mudkit - Brown and white tom

Weedkit - brown tabby tom with white patches

**Elders: **(needed)

**Yea, I will need more OC's for the moment, please submit more for Thunderclan, no more apprentices though! Okay? I need more warriors and elders and med cats and queens and kits.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, i'm back, thanks for the oc's! I will be using a lot of them, but any of them that I don't need (like an extra med cat) I will put in another clan, okay? BTW, Kittyluv123, I putted all your oc's in the other clans except for Icywind, Feathermist, Bluebell, Berryfur and Hollytail, sorry if I paired your cat with a cat you didn't want to be paired with! BTW Nightrose of Thunderclan, Cloudheart will be a med cat later in the story!**

**Thunderclan:**

**Leader: **Dovestar - Dappled, pale gray she-cat with white paws and light blue eyes.

**Deputy: **Darkfur - Jet black tom. His left eye is blue and his right eye is green _Apprentice Cloudypaw_

**Med cat: **Silverfrost - silver tabby she-cat with icy blue eyes (Med cat apprentice is Robinfeather - Medium sized red short-furred tom with green eyes and small speckles of black and white around his paws.)

**Warriors:** Sandfur - scrawny, sand-coloured tom with green eyes. (Formerly a loner called Cupcake)

Finchfeather - Small, pretty pale brown tabby she-cat with black ears and tail-tip. Green eyes. _Apprentice, Dapplepaw_

Mudtail - Large dark brown tom with thick black stripes and blue eyes.

Pouncetail - Large white tom with grey tabby spots and blue eyes. _Apprentice Silverpaw_

Splashwing - Small white she-cat with brown and grey tabby spots. Green eyes. _Apprentice Hollypaw_

Puddlefall - Large pale grey tom with green eyes.

Nightsky - Sky black Tom with white tail tip and paws. He has piercing icy blue eyes

Hollyfur - Black she cat with green eyes

Shrewheart - Light brown tabby tom

Tinyleap - Light ginger tom with dark ginger paws

Fernfeather - Light brown tabby tom with sky blue eyes and white paws

Stormfire - White she-cat with dark grey tabby patches and amber eyes

Sunclaw - golden tabby tom _Apprentice Eaglepaw_

Lionpelt - golden brown tabby tom _Apprentice Brightpaw_

Duskfang - pale brown tom with darker muzzle _Apprentice Sparrowpaw_

Blacknose - Jet black with yellow green eyes _Apprentice Whitepaw_

Flamecharge - she-cat who stands over most of the cats though is a very lithe, short-furred, ginger feline with long and strong legs and a long skinny tail trails after. Her claws are longer then average and are much more durable while her eyes are both a calm and cool green eye(left eye) and a burning though determined amber eye(right eye). Muscles are slightly visible under her coat though she is mistaken for being weak more often then not, something she loves to prove someone wrong about.

Duststorm - tall though lanky, long furred, dusty brown tabby tom with long legs though a average fluffy tail. The stripes running along his body are deep almond brown with them ending up wavy like the stripes were being blown by an invisible wind alongside short though strong claws and fiery amber eyes. He has a scar on his muzzle shaped like a wavy line as well as another two clawed scar running along his right flank.

Palefrost - Small and thin pale silver she-cat with darker stripes, a white underbelly, and bright green eyes

Feathermist - Tiny silver she-cat with slightly darker silver ears and oval shaped ocean blue eyes

Bluebell - blue-silver she-cat with white ears and paws and small icy blue eyes

Berryfur - Cream she-cat with large amber eyes

Stormrunner - dark gray tabby tom with white paws and a white underbelly. Orange eyes.

Silversong - grey marbled she cat with blue eyes

**Apprentices:**

Silverpaw - Silvery white with white muzzle and blue eyes (dapplepaw's sister)

Dapplepaw - Silver she-cat with grey leopard spots and pale swirls around her body and ocean blue eyes (Main character and sibling of Silverpaw and Whitepaw)

Cloudypaw - fluffy, white she-cat with dark gray patches and gray eyes

Eaglepaw - large, broad-shouldered, sleek dark brown tom with a cream belly and amber eyes (sibling to Hollypaw and Sparrowpaw)

Hollypaw - small pale brown she-cat with darker dapples, a white stomach, and green eyes (Sibling to Sparrowpaw and Eaglepaw)

Sparrowpaw - lean dark brown tabby tom with yellow eyes and long legs (Sibling to Hollypaw and Eaglepaw)

Brightpaw - White and black she-cat

Whitepaw - a white tom with one lone black ear. (Dapplepaw's brother)

**Queens: **Dovelight - a pure white she-cat with blue (kits are Cloudkit, Mudkit and Weedkit and adoptive mother to Badgerkit, mate is Shrewheart)

Icywind - White she-cat with cream spots and silver paws, amber eyes (Mate is Mudtail, expecting kits)

Hollytail - Dark brown she-cat with green eyes (Mate is Nightfur, expecting kits)

Ripplefur - Blue grey tabby she cat with olive green eyes (Mate is Stormrunner, expecting kits)

**Kits: **Cloudkit - white she-kit

Mudkit - Brown and white tom

Weedkit - brown tabby tom with white patches

Badgerkit - Black with a white stripe down her back. Has white paws, a white muzzle, and a white tipped tail. Also has grayish blue eyes.

**Elders: **Sunblaze - Light ginger tabby she-cat with yellow eyes

Icenose - Pale silver she-cat

Dawnfur - scrawny and once lithe she-cat with one amber-brown eye and one green-blue eye. Her pelt is a mix match with her muzzle and ears being white though silver around her face and head, her neck turning to grey, her chest to her back being dusty grey, her legs being cream, her tail becoming a ginger red, dark brown tabby stripes running along her body, and black rings around her tail.

Echodust- gray tabby tom with black stripes and orange eyes.

**I won't need anymore OC's for the moment, but I will add a next chapter soon! You'll see why!**


End file.
